Plumbing conduits are often fit with nozzles in order to provide a discharge flow with a particular set of flow characteristics. For example, a shower head nozzle may be attached to a shower pipe fixture in order to provide a diffuse spray for bathing. These nozzles are often permanently, or at least semipermanently, affixed to their corresponding fixture. However, there may be many situations where it is desirable to provide adaptability to the flow characteristics of a particular fixture.
Prior art devices have attempted to address these situations by providing nozzles with adjustable flow characteristics, e.g., a shower head that has different selection settings. However, this does not account for other functions that may be provided from the fixture. Additionally, having one shower head with adjustable flow characteristics does not ensure the flexibility to accommodate all preferences.
Other prior art devices attempt to provide dual functionality by providing a nozzle fixture having both a shower head and a connector for other functional attachments. Not only does this prove to be a bulky and unsightly extension of the fixture it also sacrifices the flexibility of the shower head flow's characteristics.